


Waffles

by Maekala



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Podfic Desired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maekala/pseuds/Maekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker wants waffles and a little sweetener.  Written for 3_ships 2009.  Gifted to Keine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

His eyes were barely open when he felt Parker's hair falling around his face and knew she was leaning over him. He could hear Hardison snoring on his other side. Parker leaned closer to him, her hair pooling with his and he had to stop himself from reacting out of instinct.

"What?"

She climbed completely on top of him, pressing her hands into his chest and bouncing slightly in excitement. Lower parts of his anatomy were definitely coming awake. He lightly grasped her shoulders and held her still before she started something he didn't want to stop. Of course, it would be a fun way to wake Hardison up.

"I'm hungry. You should make waffles."

He groaned as she bounced again, either unaware of what it was doing to him or enjoying it. With Parker, he could never tell. Beside him, Hardison snorted awake.

"Waffles? I could go with that."

Eliot rolled his eyes under the closed lids. Of course they could go with that. He really was going to have to teach one of them how to cook so they would let him sleep. Parker leaned further down so that her breasts were brushing his chest and her taut nipples were teasing his own. Her hips slid further down his torso until her sex was close to rubbing against his awakening cock. God, but the woman was a tease.

Hardison rolled over and laid his face on Eliot's chest. Eliot could feel the darker hand travelling down his side and around Parker's leg until it was halfway between them and teasing them both. They were both teases and he was effectively trapped. Yes, he could probably get Parker off, but he really didn't want to right now.

"I can't make much of anything with you there, Parker."

Her hips inched down again, forcing Hardison's hand to touch his cock and then again to trap it between her lips and his cock. Fluid was leaking from her body, easy evidence that she was ready to delay breakfast for a few minutes.

"I can think of a couple of things you can make," she said.

When Eliot finally opened his eyes a crack, he could see the devious smile on her lips, not six inches away from his face. He closed his eyes again when she closed the gap and took his lips in hers, pressing her breasts firmly into his chest. She took his hands from where they still rested on her body and pinned them above his head.

Hardison's hand gripped him and started rubbing, the movement apparently exciting Parker more as her hips began their own dance in time with Hardison. Eliot groaned into the kiss at the sensation and decided that this was definitely better than waffles.

Parker broke the kiss first, her smile wider but her eyes still closed in reaction to whatever Hardison was doing to her. She pressed his hands harder, a clear order for him to keep them there and he gripped the headboard in acquiescence. She took the freedom to drag her nails down his arms, sending heat to his groin and making his erection grow further. She elicited another groan as she dragged her nails down his sides while also nipping at his neck.

When he tried to arch into her or Hardison or both, they pushed him back down, apparently in some kind of agreement that this was their show and he was just going to have to lay back and enjoy it. If he believed in such things, he might think that they had some psychic connection when it came to tormenting him. That or they just knew each other that well.

Parker lifted her hips suddenly and Hardison lifted Eliot's cock so that, when she came back down, he was sheathed within Parker's heat, her body easily taking him to the hilt. There were advantages to being as active as they were.

He expected Parker to start riding him almost immediately. One thing he had learned: when she had a cock in her, she could never stay still for long. Instead, she leaned down again and kissed him and he felt Hardison moving above them doing god knew what.

A moment later, Parker gripped his arms, her nails digging hard enough to leave marks as she groaned in pleasure. When he felt the friction through her body, he knew that Hardison had just entered her from behind. He knew now what the other man had been doing to make her gasp earlier.

Parker turned her head into his shoulder and Eliot found his lips claimed by a new mouth. Hardison tasted sharper, his lips a bit more chapped but his tongue was just as talented. Both of his lovers began to move and they quickly established the rhythm they wanted, Parker moving up as Hardison moved out and then all of them coming together again.

Hardison broke the kiss as they all gasped their pleasure and their pace increased. Parker was always the loudest and she didn't disappoint them this time. Shortly after her scream of orgasm, Hardison and then Eliot followed and they landed in a tangled heap of limbs. After only a minute, Parker was moving again, squirming around until she was untangled from the covers and standing up in all her naked glory.

"Now it's time for waffles!"

Hardison popped up, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, waffles would definitely hit the spot right now."

Eliot groaned and threw his hand over his eyes. These two were incorrigible. Parker started poking him mercilessly between his ribs and Hardison made sure he couldn't squirm away.

"Alright! Alright! I'll make waffles!" He pushed Hardison and managed to force him off the bed and onto his knees. He forced his mind not to think about how he could use that position to his advantage and climbed out of the bed across the foot of the bed.

Eliot started hunting around the floor for his pants, but came up empty. When he glanced up, he saw Parker holding them up, her smirk glued in place. Sighing, he held a hand out for his pants. "Can I have those please?"

She giggled and hid them behind her back. "Nope. I want you to make waffles naked."

Eliot considered her for a moment before deciding that some battles weren't worth fighting. He rubbed his face and gripped the roots of his hair before heading for the kitchen. Parker skipped along happily behind him and sat at the bar while he started getting things out for the batter. Hardison grabbed one of his orange sodas from the fridge and tossed one to Parker while grabbing a bottle of water for Eliot.

Despite his grumblings, he supposed that sex and waffles in the morning with the two people he had grown to love wasn't half as bad as an empty apartment and no one to cook for. He would continue to complain, but he wouldn't give up any of it for the world.


End file.
